


Placate The Demon.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Sometimes it was easier to pretend she enjoyed it.





	Placate The Demon.

"Oh the things I'd do to you if we were alone..." Cygnus whispered into his eldest daughters ear. She looked so beautiful in her tight little black dress, thick curls all pulled up atop her head adorned with silver snake clips with emerald eyes. 

Bellatrix felt sick, her stomach turned and she had to bite on her lip to control herself. They were sitting at the long dining table with her future in laws and her husband to be in a few short months. And for Bellatrix those months couldn’t go by fast enough. 

Cygnus’ hand was on her thigh under the table and she had to fight to keep still and not show any signs of distress as his hand was creeping up her pretty black dress and slipping under the lace of her knickers while he kept a casual conversation going with her soon to be father in law across the table. 

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat but parted her legs for his hand, it would only be so much worse later if she didn’t indulge him now, he’d be even more brutal when they were alone if pushed his hand away so she lifted her leg and lent it over his thigh to let him do as he pleased, tending when he rubbed her clit and hating him but hating herself more when she started getting wet. It wasn’t because of him, it just her body’s natural reaction to the stimulant of his fingers and he knew exactly where to touch her to get such a reaction. 

Cygnus smiled and faked interest in Evan’s chatter, Rodolphus’ father was a long term friend and Cygnus was fond of the man but at that moment he didn’t give a fuck about anything but his fingers slipping insides his daughters wet pussy. 

Bellatrix was helpless to stop him and sometimes it was just easier to pretend she enjoyed it so he’d take her into consideration and not deliberately make it hurt, so she covered his hand with her own and guided his fingers in and out, glancing at him while she did so and feeling his cock already hard under his trousers twitch against her thigh. 

Her stomach flipped again but it would be easier later, he’d be kinder to her, sometimes even gentle, so she placated the demon until one day she’d no longer have too.


End file.
